


Cam Boys and Cuddle Calls

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cam Boy Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Steve is lonely. He's mad at himself for even caring what day it is, but it's not like he can ignore it. It's been shoved down his throat for weeks and now that it's finally here, it's a hundred times worse. Every single one of his friends is either on a mission or on a date and here he is, home alone, not even able to find something to watch on TV that isn't swimming in hearts and flowers and he's fuckinglonely.Out of sheer desperation, needing some form of human connection no matter how tenuous, Steve finds himself clicking on to a live cam site, never imagining in even his wildest of fantasies that he might just find himself a Valentine after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Cam Boys and Cuddle Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So after claiming that 'maybe' I was back to this whole writing schtick last month, I figured that the best way of _actually_ being back was to create some sort of plan (with attached deadlines) as a motivational tool. As such, on 16th January I had the bright idea to plot out a short little Valentine's fic, with the intention of both writing and _finishing_ it in time to post on the day itself (thereby returning to my monthly(ish) publication schedule first established in Lockdown 1.0)... As if I've ever managed to intentionally turn a fic around in such a short time...
> 
> Of course, for the first week or so, every time I sat down to work on it I would immediately get distracted by other things, from shiny new ideas, to old ideas I'd thought to be pretty much dead in the water, to a sequel for a fic I haven't even published yet (and likely won't until May at the earliest - as I said, I've got a Plan). So, needless to say I did not have high hopes for getting this finished, or at least not in time for Valentine's _this_ year. 
> 
> Only, much to my surprise, just over two weeks before the big day, I finally hit my stride and suddenly my 'oh it'll just be a quick little <5k one shot' turned into this and I gotta say, I'm pretty damn chuffed with how it came out. I've also come to realise that I have a bit of a thing for camboy AUs and I've got about half a dozen other ideas on the go in various stages of development, but for my first public foray into the genre (and my first AU for that matter), I think it is a worthy candidate indeed. I do hope you agree!
> 
> FYI, the context for this isn't it all that important, but in case you're interested, I pictured it being set in the period after Avengers Assemble, before anything more dramatic than aliens invading New York happened. So, no Hydra infiltration of SHIELD, no civil war and certainly no Thanos. The Avengers all live together in the Tower like a happy little dysfunctional family and the worst of Steve's problems is not having a Valentine. 
> 
> Also, this has nothing whatsoever to do with the last fic I posted, despite the similarly cuddle-themed titles. I think I just really miss cuddles. Fuck covid/lockdowns/social distancing/not being acquainted with Chris Evans for cuddle-based purposes.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!

Steve flicked off the TV in disgust, wondering as he did so how even a twenty four hour sports channel had managed to slot romance into its programming. _Yes, it's Valentine's day, we get it, now shut the fuck up_ , he glared at the dark screen, tossing the remote to the other side of the sofa and slumping back against the cushions. Three thousand channels and he couldn't find a single one showing anything that didn't just make him feel even lonelier than he already was. He hadn't even dared _open_ Netflix for fear of what the homepage might be pushing on this, the most shittiest of days. 

Admittedly he didn't really know why it was getting to him so much, after all, he'd suffered through plenty of solo Valentine's days before and would likely suffer through plenty more in the future, but there was something about _this_ year that felt worse than any other. Hell, even that year back in middle school when he'd been the only kid in the whole class not to receive a single card hadn't left him so out of sorts. 

Of course it _had_ been an awfully long time since he'd last got laid and the need to touch and be touched, to be kissed and held, had only grown stronger the longer he resisted his body's urges, but he didn't want another one night stand. He wanted so much more, wanted affection, trust, companionship... Still, a one off would have been better than nothing at this stage. Hell, even platonic company would have been appreciated this evening, but apparently even that was too much to ask. As fate would have it, every single one of his friends was either on a mission or on a date, and though he would never dream of begrudging any of them their happiness (and he had no doubt that Nat was living her best life in whatever classified location she was currently kicking ass in), he couldn't help wishing that there was _someone_ there with him. Anyone to stop him feeling so _fucking_ lonely. 

In search of a new distraction, he absently picked up his tablet and opened up the browser, only to nearly drop it when a video started playing immediately, the distinctive sounds of hardcore porn echoing through the room and only frustrating him even more. He didn't know why Tony still seemed to find that prank funny, although he had been slightly mollified to discover it was something he did to everyone and wasn't actually an attack specifically aimed at Steve because of some ridiculous preconceived notions about his old fashioned sensibilities. Still, it was the last thing he needed just then and rather than merely closing the offending window, he gave up entirely, shutting the device down and sending it in the same direction as the remote control. 

Ten minutes later, he was seriously considering how bad the media fallout would be if he joined grindr, when his eyes caught on the tablet again and a somewhat different idea started to form. Perhaps if he couldn't actually meet someone in person he could meet someone online. Someone who wouldn't ask him for things he couldn't give to a complete stranger (like his identity) and who wouldn't be offended if he drew a few seemingly arbitrary lines. He didn't want to watch porn tonight, but what if he watched some _one_. It might not be the kind of connection he was searching for, but it was a connection nonetheless, a way to feel just a little less alone. 

Retrieving his laptop and powering it on, he typed what he wanted into the search bar, marvelling for what felt like the millionth time over how easy it was to find damn near anything with just a few taps and a click. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, never having really delved into the world of cam sites before, but he was aware of their existence and though they'd never particularly appealed in the past, now the concept seemed like a light in the dark. He could watch another person in real-time, could perhaps even interact with them a bit, and that was all the motivation he needed. 

Clicking on the first hit that Google returned, he waited for the page to load up, before starting to scroll. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, hell, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking _at_ , but he skimmed through the little thumbnails nonetheless, figuring he'd know what he was after when he found it. After all, this wasn't all guys with monster cocks and bulging muscles to rival Steve's own. Instead the page was filled with what looked like normal, everyday men, in every shape and size, and if Steve couldn't find someone who appealed to him on here, then he'd have to admit to Nat that she was right about how picky he was and that was not something he was remotely willing to do. 

In the end, it took him rather less time than he'd expected. About six or seven rows down, his gaze caught on one of the most beautiful guys he'd ever seen; slim and lightly muscled, cheekbones sharp enough to cut yourself on and long dark hair hanging in soft waves around his face. He'd clicked the little picture before he'd even consciously made the decision to do so and when the live camera feed filled his screen, he discovered that the pixelated thumbnail hadn't done the kid any justice at all. Not that he was in any way a kid and if the little '25' he had spotted before he clicked through was anything to go by, he was well into his twenties. Several decades in the ice notwithstanding, that put him at less than five years Steve's junior, but there was something about his pouty smile and gleaming eyes that made him seem oddly youthful. Something which seemed all the more striking on a day like today when Steve was feeling every one of his ninety-five years. 

Still, it was easy to distract himself from his own morose thoughts with such a delectable sight in front of him and he quickly pushed his troubles aside in favour of taking in every detail displayed to him on the hi-res screen. The man wasn't doing much really, just sprawled naked on a sofa, his right hand stroking lazily up and down his hard cock and occasionally responding to comments in the little chatbox at the side of the screen; teasing at a nipple or running his fingers seductively over spit-damp lips. How the guy didn't have better things to be doing on Valentine's day than touching himself for a bunch of pathetic loners on the internet, he didn't have the faintest idea, but Steve could only thank his lucky stars for his own unexpected turn in fortune. 

As if hearing his thoughts and wanting to prove just how fortunate Steve was to have found him, the guy paused for a moment to stretch, before repositioning himself on the sofa. Pulling one foot up onto the cushion, his knee bent and legs spread prettily, Steve (and the rest of the strangers watching) suddenly found himself with a beautifully uninterrupted view of the man's glistening hole, the curved end of a neon pink toy sticking out of it and leaving him to wonder how he hadn't noticed it before, even tucked up as it was behind the man's balls 

From the sudden flurry of messages in the chat, he quickly realised he wasn't the only one who'd been oblivious, and when someone accompanied the words 'turn it on' with a sizeable looking tip, the guy on the screen offered them all a downright dazzling smirk before reaching between his legs and fiddling with the end of the toy. A second later he moaned softly, his head falling back against the cushions as his body arched beautifully, making the breath catch in Steve's throat at the sight of him. At the same time, the man's cock visibly twitched, as if begging for attention, and Steve found himself echoing the man's sigh of relief as he wrapped a hand around it again, returning to his lazy stroking. 

The chat seemed to perk up a bit after that and Steve absently realised that with the toy now on display, the guy was obviously picking up more passing traffic from the homepage. It seemed almost incomprehensible to Steve, who couldn't really understand why the man hadn't been pulling in the viewers just from his face alone, but perhaps the sort of people that frequented a cam site on Valentine's day cared more for a stuffed ass than a pretty pout. Not that he was exactly averse to the former, no matter how captivated he was by the latter. 

In any case, he didn't much care whether there were ten other viewers or ten thousand, barely so much as glancing at the chat and focusing instead on the man spread out in front of the lens. Still, he had gathered that the guy was more likely to do what someone asked if the request was accompanied by a tip and Steve quickly realised that he didn't feel quite comfortable enjoying the show for free. In fact, he was already guiding his mouse towards the 'create account' icon in the corner, meaning to set himself up so that he could throw in a tip or two of his own, when something in the chat seemed to catch the guy's attention enough to prompt him into giving a verbal answer. 

"I'm sure most of you know how this works already," the man purred, his voice deep and slightly husky, sultry enough to make Steve's cock twitch in his pants, "but if you wanna see me blow my load, you're gonna have to put your money where you mouth is. Come shows are on private only," he winked, "All my rates are down below." 

At that, Steve's fingers immediately shifted, scrolling down the page to view the man's profile. It started with his name, 'Bucky', which he could only assume was a stage name, and a few other personal details, like his birthday and that he was from New York, followed by a handful of videos that Steve suspected he'd be returning to at another time. Most importantly, however, was the price list. There were a few specific things he'd do for tips of various amounts, but Steve barely even glanced at that, instead fixing his attention on the slightly pricier section underneath. It wasn't nothing, but at the same time it wasn't unreasonably expensive either and he'd already been planning on throwing some cash Bucky's way, so why not let them both get a little something extra out of it? 

Returning to his previous mission, he quickly located the account creation page, dragging tabs and windows around so that he could keep an eye on Bucky's stream even as he quickly filled in the bare minimum of detail. Typing in his real name in the credit card field made the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably, but at least he could keep his username completely generic, picking 'brklyn112' without a whole lot of thought, before finally clicking 'sign up'. 

Much to his relief, whichever user it was who'd asked Bucky for the come show had opted not to cough up the funds and when the confirmation came through, assuring him he was all set, he wasted no time in putting _his_ money where his mouth was and paying for a private performance. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but in the end it didn't turn out to be all that different from what he'd already seen, except that now he was the only one watching and Bucky wasn't the only one with cam options. 

"Well hi there, Brooklyn," Bucky purred, leaning towards the camera a little and already looking far more engaged than he had during the public stream. 

_Hi_ , Steve typed into the chat, feeling slightly idiotic. 

The other man chuckled lightly at that, tilting his head to the side as he mused aloud, "You know you're welcome to turn your own cam on if you like. Or just the microphone if you're more comfortable with that. Might make it a little easier to tell me what you want me to do..." he bit his lip, gazing up at the camera from beneath his lashes. 

Knowing the guy was probably right, and vaguely recalling that the whole point of this dumb scheme of his had been in search of human interaction, he started clicking around until he found the settings he was looking for. Making sure the cover was firmly in place over his camera, just in case he accidentally hit the wrong thing, he clicked the microphone on, cleared his throat, then offered another "Hi," this time out loud. 

"Hey," Bucky grinned, giving the lens a little finger wiggle in greeting, "No camera?" 

"No," he coughed a little awkwardly, even more relieved that no one could see him when the answering laugh made him blush. 

"Ah well, maybe next time," the other man winked, "So, Brooklyn, what do you want to see?" 

Blushing even harder, though he wasn't actually sure why he was embarrassed, he managed to stammer out some form of answer, "You, uh- on the chat, you... You said you only come on private..." 

"I did say that," Bucky agreed, "but I can come in about five minutes if I work for it and you've paid for a fair bit longer than that. You don't want to see anything else first?" 

"Um, I guess?" he hesitated as the other man trailed a hand down his own chest, tweaking a nipple slightly before settling around his cock once again and giving it a slow stroke. 

"You don't have to order me around or anything if that's not your thing. I can just touch myself for a bit?" 

"Yeah," Steve agreed, relieved to be let off the hook, "Yeah, that sounds good." He paused then, not really meaning to say anything else, but at the sight of the other man's indulgent smile, he found himself spilling a truth he hadn't intended to, "I haven't exactly done this before, I'm not really sure what I'm doing." 

"Well then, I'm glad you're popping your live cam cherry with me. I promise I'll be gentle with you." 

"Yeah?" he asked softly, smiling a little despite himself. 

Nodding, Bucky shifted, pulling both feet up onto the sofa this time, leaving his legs spread wide. It was enough to pull an audible response from Steve, but when the other man laughed again, there was nothing mocking in it. Instead he sounded almost giddy, as if he was getting his own thrill out of hearing Steve's reaction to him. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Obviously," he retorted without thinking, shifting his weight to accommodate his burgeoning erection and nearly dropping his laptop in the process. 

Suddenly terrified of accidentally tipping the thing onto the floor and killing the stream dead, he dragged the coffee table closer, carefully setting the computer down and angling the screen so he had a perfect view, before settling back more comfortably against the sofa to watch. 

"Good to know," Bucky ran his free hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple and making himself keen, his head tipping back a little, before rolling to the side to look right into the camera again. "This is your show, you know. You just want to watch me play, that's cool, because trust me, Brooklyn, I know how to entertain," he winked, then pinched his nipple again, hard enough to make the skin around it pull tight, "But I'll do whatever you want me to do," he finally abandoned his chest, dropping lower to fondle his balls and then tease at his rim with the tip of one finger, still stretched open around the toy, "Show you whatever you want to see." 

"What..." Steve started, noting the way Bucky's expression turned expectant, though he didn't stop the movement of either hand, "What does the rest of that look like?" 

"You mean this?" Bucky took hold of the end of the toy, tugging a little without pulling it out, "You wanna know what I've actually got inside me? How long and thick it is? How much I can take?" 

Steve nodded, before remembering that the other man couldn't see him and croaking out a "Yes." Clearing his throat, he managed to add a "Show me," in a far more confident tone, making Bucky smile proudly at him. 

"Of course," the other man agreed easily, releasing his cock and using his now free hand to pull at his ass cheek, making sure Steve could see _everything_ as he slowly began to draw the toy from his body. 

It wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't small either and as he watched Bucky's hole fluttering around it as each rounded section pulled free, it occurred to him that the other man wouldn't need to be stretched any wider before getting fucked. The thought was enough to pull him up short, though he wasn't sure why he found it so startling. After all, he couldn't imagine _Bucky_ would be shocked to discover what Steve was thinking just then. In fact, he'd probably be more surprised that the thought hadn't occurred to him sooner, only this had never really been Steve's intention when he landed on the site in the first place. Not that he imagined anyone would believe that if he tried to explain it, _yeah, I only signed up to the porn website for the human interaction, not the sex... I just paid this guy for a private come show so we could have a chat_... Sigh. Clearly his own priorities had changed at some point, whether he was willing to admit it or not. 

Focusing on the bright pink silicone rather than his increasingly chaotic thoughts, he watched as the toy finally slipped free, eyes fixing helplessly on the way Bucky's hole clenched around nothing as soon as it was empty. Not that the other man left it that way for long, nudging the tapered end against his slick entrance until he opened easily to accept the toy again, before drawing it right back out, fucking himself lazily with just the tip. He seemed happy enough to continue as he waited patiently for Steve to pull his head out of his own ass and give him another instruction and suddenly that was all he wanted to do. 

"That's a vibrator?" he confirmed aloud and Bucky immediately nodded encouragingly. 

"Yeah, want to see what it can do?" 

"Show me." 

Finally pulling the toy away from his hole, Bucky held it closer to the camera, then twisted the dial at the base. At that a soft buzzing sound came through the speakers, though he couldn't really see much. The thing was vaguely L-shaped, with a body that looked like a string of beads pressed tight up against each other and a dial on the bottom, and Steve found himself examining it a little curiously as Bucky twisted the control again, ramping up the volume if not the visual. 

"You ever used one of these before, Brooklyn?" 

"Can't say that I have," he admitted. 

"Aww man, well you're missing out big time," Bucky turned the toy around a little, showing it off from a few different angles, before explaining, "It's a prostate massager. See this bit sits outside, right up against your perineum, while _this_ bit..." he ran a finger over the slicked up tip, which Steve now realised was curved inwards at what had to be a near perfect angle, "hits your prostate from the inside and when you turn it on, even just on low like this, _fuck_ Brooklyn, you got no idea how good that feels, and when you take it all the way up?" he reached for the dial again, turning it up once, twice and then a third and fourth time, enough that now Steve could _see_ the vibration, the way it made Bucky's whole hand tremble, " _Well_..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I gotta say, I have a whole lot of toys and some of them have some pretty fancy settings, hell I've even got one that can be controlled remotely, from anywhere in the world," he winked, "but this baby here? Hits the spot every damn time, makes me come so fucking _hard_." 

"Yeah?" Steve breathed, totally caught on Bucky's words and half convinced the man must be on commission for whichever toy store he'd got the thing from, "It feels that good?" 

"Better," Bucky promised earnestly, "If you like anything up your ass, you gotta get yourself one, I guarantee you won't be disappointed." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Hmm, you don't seem entirely convinced," the other man pretended to ponder that for a moment before adding, "You wanna see what it does to me first? Wanna see what happens when I turn it up this high while it's inside me?" 

"Yeah, I really do," he admitted with a smile, "but take it slow. Wanna watch you ramp it up one level at a time." 

"Mmm, sure thing, Brooklyn," Bucky hummed as he twisted the dial until the buzzing stopped before adding some fresh lube and returning it to his hole. 

"No wait..." he blurted before he could stop himself. 

Bucky paused immediately, cocking his head curiously as he waited to hear what Steve wanted. 

"Turn it on again, just... just on low, but I want you to feel it as it stretches you open." 

At that the other man's eyes turned positively molten, his teeth sinking seductively into his lower lip as he made a show of turning the toy back on, letting the low buzz fill the air, before bringing it back down between his legs. The sound changed slightly as it made contact with his skin, but Steve didn't spare the time to consider that too carefully, not when Bucky was gasping softly, his neck arching a little as the gentle vibration rippled across his sensitive entrance. 

"That feel good?" he asked, grinning to himself when the other man immediately nodded. 

" _So_ good." 

"Yeah? You gonna slip it inside now? Show me how that hungry hole swallows it all up?" 

"Fuck yeah," Bucky almost growled, pressing harder at the base of the toy until it breached him properly, the first section popping inside easily. 

"Wait!" Steve demanded again and this time Bucky actually groaned, though he did as he was told, blinking up at the lens as he waited patiently for Steve's next instruction. "Just hold it there for a moment," he continued quickly, "Feel the way it vibrates against your rim." 

"Oh, I'm feeling it," the other man vowed heatedly, rolling his hips a little and moaning again, "Trust me I am _feeling_ it." 

"Good," he grinned, earning himself a slightly breathless laugh. "In that case you can keep going, push it right inside." 

"Sir, yes, sir," Bucky offered a sloppy left-handed salute, before working the toy deeper, slowly and steadily easing each rounded section into his body until nothing was left exposed but the base. 

By the time it was fully settled, Bucky seemed to have got more of a hold on himself, clearly already used to the low vibration after all the teasing and, no doubt, plenty of prior experience. 

"Turn it up a level?" Steve suggested after a beat and with a smirk the other man did just that. 

At the change, he sighed again, wiggling his ass a little before settling back against the sofa with a lazy smile, one hand beside him and the other resting on his thigh, within easy reach of the dial. It was on the tip of Steve's tongue to urge him to up the intensity again, but then he spotted the clock in the corner and realised he still had plenty of time to play, so why not stretch things out a little longer. 

"So what else do you like?" he asked curiously, "Where do you like to be touched?" 

"Well..." Bucky offered him a wink, before pointedly wrapping a hand around his cock, his grin widening in response to Steve's laugh. 

"Subtle..." 

"You're on a live cam site, Brooklyn. If you're looking for _subtle_ I think you might be in the wrong place." 

"I'm _looking_ for a show," Steve retorted, though he kept his tone light and teasing, not wanting Bucky to think he was actually complaining, "You gonna give me one?" 

"You bet your ass, I am," the other man promised, releasing himself and sitting up a little straighter. "You want me to show you what I like?" 

He didn't stop to wait for an answer to his obviously rhetorical question, instead drawing his hand up to run a couple of fingertips over his lips, following their path with the flick of his tongue and a breathy sigh. 

"I like to be kissed," Bucky stated, "soft and sweet or hard and hungry, it's all good, but you know what I _really_ like?" he tugged a little at his pouty lower lip, showing off just a hint of the slick wet pinkness inside, "I like it _hot_ and _deep_ , I like sucking on a guy's tongue until he moans, until he can't help but _take_ me. I like feeling _devoured_." 

"Oh yeah?" Steve choked out, feeling suddenly hotter than he had so far all evening. 

"Mhmm," the other man hummed, highlighting his point by pushing two fingers into his mouth, cheeks hollowing slightly as he _sucked_. 

At that Steve couldn't help the inevitable thought that followed, wondering how it would feel to have Bucky suck on _his_ tongue that way instead, and knowing he'd been manipulated into thinking that exact thing made it no less appealing a concept. 

"Like having my neck kissed too," Bucky trailed wet fingers down the column of his throat, leaving a glistening trail behind, "and I can't really allow too many marks while I'm doing this most nights, but..." he pressed a little harder at his own skin, "I fucking love being bitten. Love the feel of teeth latching on and sucking _hard_. Love feeling _owned_." 

"Yeah?" he whispered, voice thick and husky, "You like getting marked up?" 

" _So_ bad," Bucky reiterated, "Fuck, I miss that feeling," he added, scratching faint little lines into his skin before seeming to shake himself out of it, blinking at the camera as though he'd temporarily forgotten what he was doing. "But hey, I'm not that picky. I like having a mouth on me just about anywhere." 

"I'll bet," he laughed lightly, taking the comment for what it was and letting the sudden intensity ease. 

"You know when someone starts at your mouth and then just works their way down?" the other man finally abandoned his throat to stroke a path over his collarbones and then down the slight valley between his pecs. "When you know where they're heading, but they take their time about it, teasing you so good, kissing all over your chest..." he arched his back as if to highlight that part of him, before letting his fingers drift to the side, circling a nipple a few times without quite touching it. 

"You like having your nipples played with?" Steve asked, figuring he had to be angling for something along those lines. 

"Yu-huh," Bucky confirmed, seeming to take the hint and finally rubbing the pad of his thumb over the dusky pink skin. 

"You like a little biting there too?" Steve continued, grinning to himself when again the other man responded to the suggestion, this time by gripping the hardened peak between two fingers and pulling lightly. 

"Yeah, I like that," Bucky sighed, moving to bring his other hand up only for Steve to halt him before he could even make contact. 

"Stop," he demanded, thrilling slightly when he was immediately obeyed, one hand hanging aimlessly in the air, the other caught in place around a nipple, the flesh pinched so tight that it looked almost painful. "Turn up the vibrator," he finished and Bucky moaned before he'd even done anything, quickly dropping his wayward hand between his legs and twisting the dial, his whole body jolting almost violently in response. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Bucky gasped, jerking his hips a little as he pinched roughly at the nipple still trapped between his fingers. 

"Yeah that's it," Steve rasped, "Go on, carry on, play with your chest for me."  
"Yeah," the other man agreed a little breathlessly, immediately bringing his free hand up and rolling both nipples between his fingers, "Oh, _yeah_." 

"You like that, huh? Feels good?" 

"So good, _fuck_ ," Bucky tugged sharply, his cock twitching as his skin pulled taut. 

"Keep going," he encouraged after a minute or two of that, "tell me what else you like." 

"My- My thighs," Bucky panted, dragging both hands down his abs and noticeably stalling at his hips, as if aching to reach for his cock, before he forced himself to keep moving. "Right here," he spread his legs as wide as they would go, stroking his fingers feather-light over the soft-looking skin at the tops of his inner thighs, his whole body trembling in response to the touch. 

"They sensitive?" Steve asked curiously, noticing how much gentler he'd become with himself. 

"Yeah," the other man chuckled, sounding almost self-conscious. "Fuck, you got no idea. Hell, if I wear the wrong damn _pants_ , I get turned on." 

"Really?" he pressed for more a little incredulously. 

"Mhmm, the slide of loose soft fabric or a seam in the wrong place on some skinny jeans? Drives me fucking _wild_." 

"Damn, bet that's hot as fuck." 

"For _you_ maybe," Bucky grinned through a shudder, "it's mostly just embarrassing for me." 

"Aww, you poor thing." 

"You gonna make me feel better?" 

"And how would I go about doing that?" he volleyed back immediately. 

Bucky didn't give him a verbal response, but he did drag one hand back up, resting it on his lower abdomen barely an inch away from his hard cock, before shooting the camera a hopeful smile. 

"You don't need my permission," Steve pointed out, frowning a little at the thought that Bucky had been denying himself just because he thought he wasn't allowed. 

"But what if I _want_ it?" 

"You like that too?" 

"Being ordered around?" Bucky clarified and when Steve hummed affirmatively, he shrugged a little, "Not all the time, but right now? With you?" he bit his lip, "Don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're real good at giving orders." 

Steve couldn't quite bite back his laughter at that, not even caring if it was a line or not when Bucky smiled a little shyly in response. Still, if that's what he wanted, well, Steve happened to know _exactly_ how good he was at giving orders and he was more than happy to use that skill to indulge the other man. 

"Touch yourself," he commanded firmly, "Put one hand on that gorgeous cock and the other..." he let the sentence hang for a moment, watching the way Bucky shivered with anticipation, both hands hovering as he waited for the full instruction before obeying, "Use it to stroke your thighs for me, but first you're gonna kick that dial up another notch, yeah?" 

"Fuck yeah," Bucky promised, releasing a ragged cry as he ramped up the vibrations yet again, before following Steve's commands to the letter. "Nghhh..." he moaned, his hips jerking up sharply until he managed to get himself back under some semblance of control. 

Forcing his ass back down onto the cushions, he took a couple of deep breaths before starting to touch himself more purposefully. He kept it slow, fingers running lightly over his inner thigh at the same pace as the ones curled around his erection moved up and down, but if his soft little whimpers were any indication, it was certainly working for him. 

"This what you wanted?" Bucky panted, focusing back on the camera with a bit more difficulty than before. 

"Yeah, just like that," Steve encouraged, "Except maybe..." 

"Maybe what?" the other man prodded when he let his words trail off. 

"You like having your balls played with?" 

"Yeah, yeah I like that," Bucky let the hand on his leg drift back up, heading in that direction, but not touching, not yet. 

"You wanna play with them a little now?" 

" _Yeah_." 

"Go on then, but..." 

"But?" the other man blinked a little hazily, hand freezing in place. 

"Up that dial again first?" 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Bucky cursed loudly, twisting the dial almost viciously and nearly screaming as the toy all but tortured his prostate from both sides. 

A second later he was grabbing at his balls, only rather than playing with them, he yanked at them almost roughly and it was only then that Steve realised how close the other man must be to coming. 

"You that close?" he asked aloud, more to hear the words than because he needed the confirmation. 

"Yeah," Bucky admitted, "Feels so- _Oh_ , feels so fucking _good_. I- _oh fuck_ , I don't know how- _nghhh_ , don't know how much longer I can-" 

Cutting himself off with a cry, the other man didn't even try to keep talking after that, his head rolling against the cushions as he rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock into the circle of his fist, then grinding his ass against the couch, forcing the toy even more firmly into his body. 

"You wanna come?" Steve questioned softly, grinning when his only response was a violent nod accompanied by a desperate wail. "Alright, I tell you what, if you turn that dial right up for me, if you let yourself feel every bit of pleasure that toy has to offer, then you don't have to wait any more. You can do whatever you need to feel good, touch yourself however you like, I just want to see you feeling good." 

Bucky smiled a little at that, the soft expression somewhat at odds with the way he was still rocking urgently into his fist, but the unexpected sweetness only made him look that bit more mouthwatering. 

"You ready?" Bucky panted, the hand he'd had wrapped around his balls, dropping down to press against the base of the vibrator. 

"Do it," Steve murmured and Bucky did. 

This time he really _did_ scream, the cry sounding almost agonised as his whole body shook wildly, the hand on his cock all but flying over his skin until with one desperately choked out warning, he came, spilling over his chest with a shout. There wasn't all that much of it and in some distant corner of his brain Steve realised Bucky must have done this a few times already this evening, but he was too busy enjoying the moment to overthink it. Besides, whilst the puddle on his stomach may have been a little wanting, the intensity of his orgasm sure as hell wasn't. In fact, it just seemed to go on and on, his whole body trembling with the force of it, his mouth hanging open as he panted his way through it, until finally with an almost pained whimper he shoved a hand between his legs, silencing the vibrator with a grimace and carefully easing it out of his still twitching hole. As soon as he was free of it, he tossed it aside, before collapsing back against the cushions with a deeply satisfied sounding sigh. 

"Good?" Steve asked finally, feeling oddly reluctant to interrupt the moment, but knowing it couldn't last forever. 

"Fucking incredible," Bucky confirmed with a huff of laughter, only to shiver suddenly as another aftershock rippled through him, "How was yours?" 

"Uh..." he glanced down at his lap and his untouched cock, rock hard and still trapped within the confines of his sweatpants. 

"That good, huh?" Bucky chuckled, obviously not remotely expecting it when Steve responded with an awkward jumble of sound that vaguely translated to a negative, his lazy smile quickly turning into a frown, "It wasn't good?" 

"I didn't come," he elaborated quietly, feeling almost guilty. 

" _What_?" the other man startled, his eyes going wide with shock as he jerked a little more upright, before his features settled into something that looked an awful lot like disappointment. "Really?" 

"Yeah, I, uh..." he trailed off helplessly, not particularly wanting to admit that he'd completely forgotten his own pleasure, too focused on watching Bucky to think about the fact that anyone else in his position would have been practically yanking their cock off. "I'm sorry..." 

"Wait, _you're_ sorry?" Bucky demanded incredulously. "You paid me to get you off, I failed miserably and _you're_ sorry." 

"Well actually I paid to get _you_ off," Steve couldn't help pointing out, "and I assure you I'm a very satisfied customer." 

"I guess," the other man still looked troubled and he seemed to hesitate for a good while before finally asking, "Are you not able to...?" 

"No, _no_! I can, I _do_ , a lot. I just..." he bit his lip as he realised that his automatic defensiveness wasn't exactly helping anything. 

"I didn't really do it for you, huh?" Bucky asked with a grimace and fucking hell, could Steve make this any worse if he tried? 

" _No_ , I promise you that's not true. You're... Fuck, that was so fucking hot, I'm so hard right now and that's _all_ for you." 

"Oh yeah?" Bucky smiled a little at that and Steve found himself breathing a heavy sigh of relief that he hadn't managed to dig his hole even deeper. 

"I can't even remember the last time I was this turned on." 

"So why didn't you..." the other man made a lewd movement with his hand. 

"Honestly, I don't really know. I didn't exactly come on here looking for this and I guess I just got so caught up watching you, I sort of... forgot." 

"Hang on, what _were_ you looking for?" the 'on a porn site' was left unsaid, but Steve heard it loud and clear nonetheless. 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," he grimaced, kicking himself for letting even that much slip. 

"And you just _forgot_ to jerk off?" Bucky continued, thankfully taking the hint to redirect the conversation, "Am I really _that_ distracting?" 

"Yes," Steve answered unthinkingly, smiling when his ready agreement was met with a bubble of surprised laughter. 

"Well then, I can't just leave you hanging, can I?" 

"It's ok, we're kinda running low on time," he spared the clock in the corner a fleeting glance, the rapidly decreasing numbers warning him that he only had a few minutes left of Bucky's undivided attention. 

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement, don't you think? Tell you what, you keep talking about how _distracting_ I am and how hot you got watching me come and I'll hit a button and just like magic we'll have another half an hour, what do you say?" 

"Watching you come might have been one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my entire life," Steve assured him immediately, thrilling a little at the downright giddy smile that brought to the other man's face, "but I can't accept." 

"Oh," the smile rapidly faded at that and Bucky definitely looked disappointed now, though for the life of him he couldn't understand why. 

"Sorry?" he offered awkwardly and Bucky laughed again, though he sounded more frustrated than amused. 

"Hey, we already established you're not the one who needs to be apologising here." 

"I don't mean to, uh... insult your professional integrity," he stumbled over his words, his brain warning him to shut the hell up even as his mouth continued to run away with itself, "but why do you care? I mean," he sighed heavily, wondering if it would be better or worse to just give up now or finish trying to explain himself, "surely it shouldn't matter one way or the other what your customers do as long as you get paid and they get what they asked for?" 

"That was really all you wanted? Just to watch me? You really aren't bothered if I don't help you out with that hard-on you told me about?" 

"Yeah, it was," Steve admitted, "and no, I'm not. You already gave me more than I could have hoped to ask for." 

"Well fuck," Bucky huffed, running a hand through his hair and still looking rather put out. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Damn, you gotta stop apologising, Brooklyn." 

"Sor- I mean, uh... Is it always this important to you that your customers get off?" 

"Usually?" the other man laughed, shaking his head a little, "No. Usually I don't give a flying fuck how they feel as long as they pay up and don't slag me off after and cost me viewers." 

"I would never-" 

"I know," Bucky interrupted, "And that might just be the point." 

"I don't follow." 

"You're not like my usual viewers," the other man explained, his expression turning almost pensive, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something special about you." 

"Bet you say that to all the guys," Steve tried to laugh it off, but Bucky just shook his head again. 

"No, I mean it. Maybe it's the way you talk. Your voice is really sexy, you know that? All deep and masterful," Bucky actually shivered then before adding thoughtfully, "and you're so much more polite and respectful than the guys I'm used to, especially for someone so confident giving orders." 

"People should always be respectful," Steve frowned, wondering what the hell he was used to if he considered basic courtesy a novelty. 

"I'm not saying I get harassed or anything, but it's kinda part of the whole cam boy gig, people pay to tell you what to do, so you do what they say, regardless of how they say it," he shrugged like it was nothing. 

"Still..." 

"Listen, Brooklyn, I appreciate the concern, but I promise I can handle myself. If anything gets too much, I hit one button and they're blocked forever, ok?" 

"I-" he started, only to deflate a little at the exasperated look Bucky shot the camera, "Yeah, ok." 

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up," the other man grinned, eyes darting away for a second, before returning with a sigh, "You sure you don't want a hand? Time's almost up..." 

"I got what I paid for, I'm not gonna take a freebie just because I didn't-" 

"If you don't want it for free, you could always pay me for more," Bucky offered with a saucy little smirk, cutting him off quickly as the last minute ticked over, the numbers turning red as the final sixty seconds began to count down. 

"I wouldn't want to impose..." 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Bucky threw his hands up, "Brooklyn, _baby_ , I _want_ to get you off and if you don't want to accept a freebie, then that's real damn sweet of you, but trust me when I say I am _more_ than happy for you to pay for the privilege. I got no place else to be and all the time in the world, so what do you say?" 

"I..." Steve looked at the clock, then the 'ask for more time' button, then back at Bucky, gazing hopefully into the lens, and suddenly the thought of saying goodbye right this minute, of maybe never seeing that face again... 

His finger twitched, clicking the button almost by accident and for just a moment the stream went dark as Steve struggled to engage his brain enough to navigate through the payment confirmation, but then... 

"So," Bucky grinned widely at him as his beautiful body filled Steve's screen once again, "Tell me, Brooklyn," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before finishing with, "What are you wearing right now?" 

Glancing down at his clothes, he half considered making something up, before giving in to the inevitable and revealing the sad truth, "A t-shirt and sweatpants." 

"Tell me those pants are at least shoved down to your knees?" the other man pleaded, shaking his head and tutting loudly when Steve answered in the negative, "Right, that's it then. Strip." 

"What?" he half choked on a startled laugh, though he noticed that his cock, which had wilted somewhat during their conversation, had already perked up dramatically at the change in direction. 

"You heard me, _strip_. I want everything you're wearing on the floor right now." 

"But I'm in the living room!" 

"So am I," Bucky pointed out reasonably, gesturing to the sofa he was still sprawled across. "You home alone?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Then. Take. It. Off." 

"Ok," he conceded a little meekly, already reaching for his shirt when Bucky beamed at him, leaving him suddenly desperate to give the other man exactly what he wanted. 

"Naked yet?" 

"I-" he finished kicking off the tangled mess of sweatpants and underwear caught around his ankles, then breathed out a, "Yes..." 

"Mmm, good," Bucky purred, chuckling to himself suddenly before leaning forward as if sharing a confidence, "I don't suppose you want to show me what I'm working with?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you could still turn your camera on, you know? And you can keep it aimed where I want it, you don't have to show me your face if you'd rather not." 

"I-" he started, meaning to refuse, knowing it had to be a truly terrible idea, but at the same time... what was the worst that could happen, really? Even if someone recorded it, no one would be able to prove it was him as long as he made sure to keep his head out of the frame and that wouldn't be difficult as long as he remained upright on the sofa... "Fuck it, why not," he declared, noting the way the other man's eyes immediately lit up before he offered up a few tips on how to set up his cam. 

Making doubly certain that the newly uncovered lens was pointed down at his feet before he even tried turning it on, he clicked the button Bucky had guided him towards, only to chuckle when an amused voice informed him that he had 'very nice knees'. 

"Better?" he asked, carefully tilting the laptop screen back up until he could fully see Bucky again and Bucky could see him, his body displayed from his nipples down to his aforementioned knees, at least if the thumbnail video in the corner of his screen was to be believed. 

" _Fuck me_ ," Bucky passionately declared as soon as he got his first proper look at Steve, shaking his head as if to clear it, then whistling when the screen continued to display the exact same image, "You know, if you ever need some extra cash you'd make an absolute _killing_ on here, looking like that." 

The other man was practically salivating and Steve didn't have the first idea how to respond, mightily relieved that the camera angle prevented him from seeing quite how red he was sure his face must have gone. 

"I mean, never mind all those _delicious_ muscles," Bucky continued on obliviously, "that fucking _cock_. Christ, what I wouldn't give to sit on _that_." 

Huffing a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan, Steve was busy conjuring a _highly_ detailed mental image of exactly what that might look like when Bucky abruptly froze, eyes going wide. 

"Shit, sorry, that was so unprofessional," he rubbed a hand over his face, his own cheeks turning a little rosy as he shot a sheepish look Steve's way. 

"It's ok," he laughed, the sound a touch self-conscious, but no less amused. 

"It's really not, but thanks for saying so," Bucky grinned, "I just wasn't expecting _that_." 

"Sorry to disappoint," he teased, his smile widening when Bucky barked out a laugh. 

"Well we can't all look like this," the other man gestured to himself with a downright adorable giggle. 

"Shame, that." 

Bucky properly blushed then, his face reddening and teeth sinking into his lower lip as he shrugged off the compliment. "Nu-uh, you don't get to say stuff like that when you look like..." he gestured at the screen, "I mean, seriously, have you _seen_ you?" 

"No? Why have I got something on my pec?" 

"Oh, fuck off," Bucky rolled his eyes, clutched at his hair, looking a little crazed, then sucked in a deep steadying breath. "Ok, you're hot, we both _know_ you're hot, you are clearly in possession of the best dick in existence, but that's no reason for me to have a meltdown. _You_ need an orgasm and _I_ am the lucky sonofabitch who gets to talk you through it, so let's get to it." 

"And you said you weren't professional," Steve retorted, hoping Bucky could hear the shit eating grin in his tone, even if he couldn't see it on his face. 

"Hilarious," the other man deadpanned, before moaning suddenly. "No, I'm sorry, I can't take it. Seriously, Brooklyn, your fucking _cock_." 

"What, this?" he reached down, wrapping a hand around himself and nearly releasing a moan of his own at the blissful feeling that shot through him at the sensation. 

"Yeah, _that_ ," Bucky sighed happily, his own fingers dropping to trail over that spot on his inner thigh that Steve already knew was particularly sensitive, "That feel good?" 

"What? My cock or my hand?" 

"Either? Both? Tell me how it feels." 

"Well my cock feels hard as fucking _diamond_ and my hand..." he gave himself a slow stroke from root to tip and back again, groaning softly, "My hand feels like heaven." 

"I'll bet," Bucky purred, "so go on, keep that up. Let me live vicariously through you." 

"You haven't stroked enough cock for one evening?" 

"I haven't stroked _your_ cock." 

"You wanna?" 

"Shit, are you kidding me? I wanna stroke it, suck it, fuck it... I wanna fucking _worship_ it." 

Slightly to his embarrassment, Steve found himself snorting in amusement over the mental picture that last bit conjured up in his head; Bucky in some sort of flowing white robe, on his knees in front of him as he chanted at Steve's erection in Latin... 

"I'm glad I entertain you," Bucky raised an eyebrow as if inviting him to share with the class, only he suspected this was one thought that might be best kept to himself. 

"You do a lot more than that." 

"Oh? What else do I do, Brooklyn? Do I turn you on?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe." 

"Do I _inspire_ you?" Bucky continued, lifting both hands to his chest and tweaking his nipples the same way he had earlier. 

"Perhaps a little," Steve confessed, keeping his hand wrapped around his cock, not sure he could bear to let himself go at this point, but letting the other one slide up his body, copying the way Bucky was currently abusing his own pecs with a sharp little pinch of his fingers. 

"Fuck you look hot doing that," Bucky groaned, "Rub it a bit?" he added, almost whimpering when Steve obeyed the instruction, "Yeah, yeah, just like that. Now the other one?" 

"This what you'd be doing to me if you were here?" he asked as he switched sides, rolling his nipple under his thumb until it hardened and then pulling at it until it sent a sharp little jolt of electricity down to his cock. 

"Mmm, maybe." 

"Only maybe?" 

"Gotta be honest, pretty as those pecs are, I'm not sure how long I'd be able to keep myself away from your dick," Bucky hummed consideringly, "Although I guess I've got two hands and a mouth, so that's probably enough to go around." 

"I imagine so," he agreed, as his brain filled with images of the other man doing just that. 

Perhaps he'd jerk Steve off slowly with one hand as the other teased his nipple, his mouth sucking hungrily on its twin. Or maybe he'd swallow Steve down instead, prostrate in front of him somehow with his lips stretched around his length, both hands raised above his head to play with his chest... 

"Seriously though, Brooklyn, I hope you do this in the mirror sometimes, because if not you're missing out big time. Do you have _any_ idea how good you look right now?" 

"Can't say I've ever watched myself jerk off," he admitted, chuckling lightly when Bucky shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"Missing. Out," the other man insisted. 

He fleetingly glanced at the little thumbnail in the corner, wondering what Bucky was seeing, but it didn't hold his interest for more than a second or two. Of course, thanks to the serum, he knew his body was impressive by most people's standards, knew that he looked particularly good naked, but why anyone would want to watch him when they could be looking at _Bucky_ , he had no idea. 

"You ever watch yourself?" he asked curiously, thinking he could return the advice if the other man said no, except that, of course, he didn't. 

"Naturally. How do you think I got so damn good at this?" Bucky spread his legs lewdly, arching his back as one hand continued teasing a nipple, the other dropping to stroke over his inner thigh again. He wasn't hard, but that didn't seem to bother him and he was clearly enjoying what he was doing to himself almost as much as Steve was enjoying watching him. 

"You _are_ really good at this," he confirmed and Bucky beamed. 

"Why thank you," the other man preened, then tilted his head to the side, before sighing heavily. "If you only knew all the things I wanna do to that cock..." he added wistfully. 

"Tell me?" 

"I want to put my mouth on it, lick over every inch of it with my tongue until it's drooling just like it is now, so I can lap up every single drop," Bucky licked his lips as if emphasising his point, or perhaps imagining how it might taste. "I wanna swallow it down till I choke on it, then pull off nice and slow, let you really feel the drag of my lips and then I want to do it all over again." 

"I'd let you," Steve confessed without really thinking. 

"Yeah? What else would you let me do? Would you let me suck you until you blow your load? Until you spill all over my tongue? My face?" 

Steve groaned, his hand speeding up at the mere thought of it. 

"Mmm, you like that idea, huh? Wanna see me all marked up and _dripping_ with your cum?" 

" _Yeah_." 

" _Yeah_ ," Bucky echoed with a breathy little sigh, "Reckon we'd both enjoy that a whole lot." 

"What- What else?" 

"What else do I wanna do to your cock?" 

Steve nodded a little desperately, completely forgetting that the other man couldn't see his face as he started skirting closer to the edge, his hips rocking into his hand with increasing urgency. 

"Oh you _know_ what I wanna do, Brooklyn, you just wanna hear me say it, don't you?" Bucky grinned, but didn't actually seem to be expecting an answer. "I wanna straddle those fucking insane thighs and sink down onto your cock so fucking slow that I feel every single inch as you split me open. I want you so deep inside me that I can _taste_ it and then I want to ride you like a damn rodeo bull." 

"Oh fuck," Steve bit out, his hand practically flying now as he imagined every bit of what Bucky had said. Imagined the warm weight of the other man in his lap, the tight squeeze of his ass around his dick and the slick slide as he began to move. 

"And you know what else?" 

"What?" he gasped, suddenly realising quite how close he really was. 

"I'd wanna do it _bare_. No condom, nothing between us, just skin on skin, so I could feel _everything_ and when you come? Oh, _fuck_ Brooklyn, when you come, you're gonna fill me up till I'm bursting with it. So that when I finally climb off of you, it's gonna make such a _mess_ , just fucking _flooding_ out of me-" 

Whatever else Bucky might have said, cut off abruptly when Steve interrupted with a wordless shout, the filthy image finally proving to be too much for him. It didn't even matter that it wasn't real, that he'd never have Bucky bouncing in his lap like that and certainly not _bare_. The mere _thought_ was enough and with a broken whine, Steve came, his whole body arching with the force of it, painting his chest with rope after rope of pearly white. 

"Holy _fuck_ ", he heard the other man murmur as he trembled through the final throes of his orgasm, "You come like a damn firehose. I'd be stuck to the fucking ceiling if I'd been sitting on you just now." 

Snorting an inelegant laugh as he reached for the t-shirt he'd abandoned on the seat next to him, he absently realised he was too blissed out to even be embarrassed as he attempted to clean himself up a bit. 

"I wouldn't let that happen," he promised with as much sincerity as he could inject into the words, earning himself a soft little smile. 

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" 

"No," he confirmed, "I'd never let anything bad happen to you." 

Bucky looked a little startled at that, before seeming to almost melt into a puddle. His head lolled back against the cushions and he positively beamed at the camera, though he didn't say anything in response, leaving Steve to quietly bask in the afterglow, watching him through half-lidded eyes. 

"You know, I meant what I said earlier," Bucky commented after a while, finally breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence. "You could make an absolute fortune if you streamed that." 

"I don't think this is exactly my... thing..." he stammered, wanting to make it very clear that he would not be broadcasting this for anyone's pleasure besides, apparently, Bucky's, whilst simultaneously ensuring that he didn't inadvertently offend the other man, who's thing this very clearly was. 

"Well it's certainly not for everyone," Bucky chuckled, instantly soothing Steve's worries with his easy manner, "in which case, I consider myself incredibly privileged to have been your audience this evening." 

"For one night only..." he waggled his fingers in a half-assed attempt at a jazz hand. 

"At least until the other half gets home, eh?" 

Bucky's eyes were dancing with obvious amusement, but Steve was suddenly completely lost. What 'other half' was he talking about? Had he been confusing Steve with someone else this whole time or was it meant to be some pop-culture reference he was too old to understand? 

"Huh?" he asked eloquently. 

"Well _surely_ a guy like you can't be unattached," the other man explained with a teasing grin, "So the only logical explanation is that your partner is away on some vitally important business trip, leaving you home alone on Valentine's day with nothing but porn to keep you company." 

"Oh, uh, no. I haven't- I mean there isn't anyone..." he trailed off lamely, not knowing what else to say or even how to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence that sprung up in the wake of his awkward confession. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve," Bucky interjected quickly, his features twisted into a painfully guilty expression, "I was only joking, I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I know, it's ok," he tried to smile, figuring it would come through in his voice and make his assurance sound more convincing, but he wasn't sure he'd been overly successful in his endeavours, "I'm just... just a little lonely tonight, is all," he admitted, the words escaping him before he could stop them. 

He didn't know what the fuck had possessed him to say that out loud and as the silence started to stretch yet again, he began to panic. Why the hell would Bucky care whether Steve was lonely or not. He was here to make money and sure he'd been incredibly generous with his time this evening, but even when he'd offered Steve a freebie, the fact was it had only ever been about sex and yet here he was spewing his feelings all over the place. 

"I'm sorry, I-" 

"No," Bucky cut him off quickly, shaking his head to emphasise the point, "Don't you dare apologise for that. Why do you think I'm here? Why are any of us on here?" 

"To get off?" Steve pointed out. 

"There are plenty of ways to get off, but this? This is different. It's live, it's _real_ , there's a connection, however tenuous and if I can make someone feel a little less lonely, even if it's only the tiniest bit, well..." he smiled softly, "I'm just glad I can help." 

"You did," he promised, "You really did." 

The smile widened a little, then faded slightly when his expression turned pensive, as if he was too distracted by his thoughts to maintain it. "That was what you meant earlier, when you said you didn't come on here to get off." 

"I- yeah," he muttered wondering if he sounded as ridiculous as he felt, "I just wanted to not be... alone... for a bit. Especially today." 

"I get that," Bucky nodded, staring off into the middle distance as he continued. "I've been single for a while now and, I mean don't get me wrong, it's great. I'm way happier than I've been for a long time and my ex was, well... He was a controlling asshole and I'm so much better off without him. Plus I have this," he waved his hand as if to encompass both his own still naked body and the collection of lube and toys on the sofa next to him, "which is pretty damn awesome. I mean, I get _paid_ to come. I can do it as many times as I can take, I'm in complete control of my own pleasure and at the same time I get to indulge my exhibitionist side to my heart's content. I can even explore some of my submissive tenancies without ever risking my safety with a shitty top, but..." 

"But?" Steve encouraged gently. 

"But I still miss it, you know?" Bucky sighed heavily, "I still miss being with someone, I miss being touched by someone else, I miss being _held_. This really is great, but when you've come half a dozen times and you haven't once been kissed. When the aftermath is just you on your own with a mess to clear up and sheets to wash," he tugged listlessly at the fabric thrown over his sofa to protect it, "And especially when I get to really indulge myself, when things just click and everything gets kinda intense, like they did with you," he laughed a little sadly, "Well sometimes it's not as great as it's cracked up to be. Coming my brains out for someone, only for them to vanish off into the ether immediately after, when all I really want is to be kissed and cuddled and told that I'm loved..." he trailed off, blinking rapidly a couple of times in, what Steve realised was, an effort not to cry, before adding in a whisper, "But hey, thanks to Brock I'm apparently too damaged to trust anyone enough to have any sort of relationship right now, let alone a vaguely kinky one, so here we are." 

"I'm sorry," he offered, "You didn't deserve that." 

"Thanks," Bucky finally looked back at the camera, a slightly wry smile on his face as he admitted, "Not even sure why I told you all that, I haven't even told half my friends," he shook his head, then smirked suddenly, "I guess you just have the kind of dick that inspires sharing confidences." 

"I- _oh_!" Steve flushed, having completely forgotten that throughout this entire conversation all Bucky had been able to see of him was his still slightly sticky abdomen and soft cock. "Sorry," he apologised, for what felt like the millionth time, leaning forward to shove the screen back to a more appropriate position. 

It wasn't until Bucky's eyes abruptly went wide as dinner plates that Steve realised what he'd done and by then it was far far too late. There was no way the other man hadn't recognised him, he could see it all over his face, but before he could panic too badly and do something drastic, like slamming the computer shut, Bucky visibly shook off his surprise and instead offered Steve a tentative little smile. 

"Maybe you and I have more in common than we realised," the other man suggested softly, "I mean, you get it, don't you?" he continued, sounding hopeful, "How hard it is to trust?" 

"Yeah," he admitted, "Yeah, I get it." 

"Yeah," Bucky echoed, his smile brightening when Steve found his own lips twitching upwards at the unexpected moment of companionship, reminding him again of what it was he'd come in search of in the first place. "And hey, Brooklyn, or uh, Captain, I guess?" 

"Steve is fine," he responded with a chuckle, suddenly feeling far lighter than he had all day, even in the immediate aftermath of his fairly spectacular orgasm. 

"Bucky," the other man offered. "I mean, I know it says that on my profile, but it's not just a pornstar name, or whatever, it's what everyone calls me. Bucky Barnes." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bucky." 

"Likewise," the other man smirked just a little at the phrasing, before growing serious again, his eyes darting to the side, presumably taking in the clock now counting down their last couple of minutes. "Listen, I would never normally do this because I'm not an idiot and you know, trust issues," he waved his hand vaguely, "but, uh, if you wanted to call me sometime, just to talk or... whatever... Well, my number is..." 

He reeled off a handful of digits and Steve simply nodded in response, knowing he'd remember them whether he wanted to or not. Although in this case, he rather thought he wanted to. 

"So, yeah..." Bucky ran a hand through his hair, a lopsided smile on his face as he regarded him silently for a moment, before shaking himself out of it, "Happy Valentine's, Steve." 

"Happy Valentine's, Bucky, and thank you." 

"Nah, thank you," the other man grinned, blowing him a kiss, just as the clock ticked over to zero, the stream cutting out with a soft ping. 

"No," Steve told the now blank screen, "really, thank _you_." 

\--- 

An hour or so later, Steve slipped beneath the sheets of his bed, freshly showered and still pleasantly relaxed after his unexpectedly enjoyable evening. Picking up his cell phone from the nightstand to set his alarm for the morning, he checked a couple of notifications, added an hour to his usual wake-up time, figuring he deserved a lie in, then moved to replace the device in its usual spot only to find himself hesitating. There was no need to do this now, he knew, but he couldn't quite help himself as he unlocked his cell again before opening up his contacts, tapping the little 'add' icon and filling the empty form with Bucky's name and number. 

Clicking save, he had every intention of closing the app down and going to sleep, but again, he found himself hesitating and rather than returning the device to his nightstand, he tapped the 'call' button instead, even as he wondered what the hell he was doing. It was late, Bucky was probably asleep, or camming with someone else, or doing any number of things that would be infinitely preferable to talking to some over-enthusiastic customer... 

"Hello?" an already achingly familiar voice cut through his thoughts, interrupting the third ring and surprising Steve so much that he almost forgot to reply. 

"Uh, hi! Bucky? It's-" 

" _Steve_ ," the other man purred before he could introduce himself, "I gotta say I was really hoping you'd choose to call, but I wasn't expecting it to happen quite so fast." 

"Sorry, I can go if you're busy, or-" 

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Bucky insisted, "I wasn't doing anything special." 

"So you're not... working?" 

"No, I'm definitely done for the night," the other man chuckled softly, "I'm just lazing on my bed, debating whether I can be bothered to blow dry my hair or if I'll just deal with the fallout in the morning." 

"There's fallout if you don't blow dry your hair?" Steve asked curiously. 

"Spoken like a man who has never known either the joys or horrors of having long hair." 

"So what happens if you don't dry it?" 

"Carnage," Bucky informed him flatly. "Picture a bird's nest, designed and built by a dyspraxic bird, then imagine it was blown up by a terrorist bird organisation intent on total destruction and then you will have some idea of what my hair will look like in the morning if I just fall asleep like this." 

"Will you send me a pic?" he asked by way of response, grinning when Bucky released a bark of bright laughter. 

"Now or in the morning?" 

"Both?" 

"Greedy." 

"Don't ask, don't get, right?" 

"Touché." 

Before Steve could come up with anything else to say, his cell phone pinged and he pulled it away from his face to find a picture message waiting for him. Pulling it up, he had to bite back an audible sound at the sight of Bucky, even more devastating than he remembered, shirtless and sprawled on top of a pale blue comforter, his hair a riotous mess of damp curls framing his smiling face. 

"You look beautiful," he volunteered without thinking, not that he'd have kept the words back even if he'd known what he was going to say. 

"Well remember that, because I won't look like this in the morning." 

"You could wear an actual nest on your head and you'd still look beautiful," Steve disagreed. 

"You say that now..." 

"Well I'll just have to say it again in the morning, won't I?" 

"Why, you planning on being here to see it?" 

"Thought you were gonna send me a photo," Steve pointed out, "But, uh, I wouldn't say no." 

"There will _never_ be a photo of my hair looking like that," Bucky insisted vehemently. 

"So I guess that only leaves option B." 

"You think I wouldn't make absolutely certain my hair was bone fucking dry before bed if I thought there was even the slightest chance of having company?" 

"You're no fun." 

"That's not what you were saying earlier..." 

"Oh shut up," Steve retorted with the full maturity of his ninety-five years of age. 

"Make me." 

"I would if you were here." 

"Just tell me where." 

"Manhattan," Steve answered before he could think better of it. 

"What?" 

"I'm in Manhattan," he elaborated, "in the big tower with the A for Avengers on it." 

"Ohh, so _that's_ what the A is for, I'd never have guessed," Bucky chuckled to himself before adding, "And there I was thinking you were in Brooklyn, Brooklyn." 

"I never said I lived there," Steve pointed out reasonably, "and where I live now doesn't stop me being a Brooklyn boy through and through." 

"I guess that's fair," Bucky acknowledged, "I only left myself last year." 

"You grew up there too?" he asked, inexplicably thrilled by the discovery of yet more common ground. 

"Born and bred," the other man confirmed. "It was a hell of a wrench to move away, but when Brock and I split I figured maybe it was time to finally up sticks and make a new start for myself. A friend knew of a sublet that had just opened up in Murray Hill and so, here I am." 

"In Murray Hill?" Steve confirmed, because that was... Christ, Bucky was so close he could almost taste it. 

"Yep, we're practically neighbours." 

"Yeah," he murmured, his thoughts whirling as he tried to convince himself not to ask the utterly ridiculous question sitting on the tip of his tongue. 

"You ok?" 

"I- yeah, yeah I'm fine," he stammered stupidly. 

"Really? Because you don't _sound_ fine." 

"No, I am, I'm just..." 

"Just?" Bucky prompted 

"Wondering something." 

"You're _wondering something_." 

"Uh-huh," he agreed, once again finding himself relieved that no one could see his flushed face. 

"And that something would be...?" Bucky's voice held an edge of amusement, though he was obviously trying to hide it. 

"Do you want to come over? Now, I mean. To the Tower. To see... me." 

"Do I want to come see you, at home, in the middle of the night?" the other man confirmed, as if he wasn't sure he'd quite heard correctly. 

"Yes?" 

"You know, I gotta say, when I was sat on my sofa earlier with a remote activated vibe up my ass, controlled by some poor closeted Russian exchange student, it never once occurred to me that I might end the day with a booty call from Captain America." 

"I didn't- I mean, it's not that I _don't_ , but-" Steve cut off his own rambling with a heavy sigh, before clearing his throat and trying again, "It's not that I wouldn't like that, because obviously I would, very much in fact, but I was actually thinking of something a little less... sexual." 

There was a slight pause and then, "Go on...?" 

"You said you missed cuddling and I... I _really_ miss it and you're so close by, I was just thinking maybe we could..." 

"Cuddle?" Bucky finished for him. 

"Yeah." 

"So you want me to come over to the Tower, in the middle of the night, for a cuddle." 

"Yeah?" Fucking hell, Steve really was an idiot. 

"Just let me blow dry my hair and I'll be there." 

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah." 

Steve could hear the wide smile in Bucky's voice and he couldn't imagine his own sounded much different as he rattled off the instructions the other man would need to get into the building, before he was hanging up, his cheeks burning with the strength of his grin. 

\--- 

A little over thirty minutes later, JARVIS informed him that his guest had entered the Tower and was on his way up. With Bucky so near it hit Steve all over again, quite how crazy this was and yet, he hadn't regretted the invitation for even a moment. When the elevator doors slid open to reveal the other man, now wearing far more clothes than Steve had ever seen him in, he was only more convinced that he'd made the right call and then Bucky looked up, meeting his eyes across the room and... 

"Hi," he murmured. 

"Hey," Bucky stepped out of the elevator with a curious little glance over his shoulder, "Did you know your elevator talks?" 

"I was aware, yes," he chuckled, watching as his guest kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. 

"Oh good, I thought it was just me." 

"You thought you'd hallucinated a talking elevator?" Steve queried, amused. 

"Well, I seem to have hallucinated a world in which Captain America invited me round for a cuddle, so..." 

"You didn't hallucinate that." 

"I didn't?" 

"No," Steve opened his arms in invitation, "You didn't." 

A dozen or so steps and no hint of hesitation brought Bucky within reach and then he was there, all but melting into his embrace. 

"Fuck, I've missed this," Bucky murmured as Steve pulled him close, his arms wrapping tight around Steve's waist. 

"Me too," he admitted with a happy little sigh, resting his chin on the top of the other man's head and squeezing him just a little tighter. 

"This isn't weird right? A booty call just to cuddle?" 

"I won't judge if you don't." 

Bucky chuckled, nuzzling his face against his chest, before commenting, "You know, you're a lot more cuddly than you look." 

"Uh, thanks?" 

"S'all those big hard muscles," he brought one hand around to prod Steve's pec with a finger, "but you're actually kinda soft." 

He didn't have the first idea how to respond to that, but Bucky didn't seem to be expecting an answer, merely returning his poking hand to Steve's back and snuggling close again. 

In the end he didn't know how long they stood there, just holding each other, but when the other man finally raised his head with a soft sigh, he was immediately certain that however long it had been, it hadn't been long enough. 

"Don't suppose we could take this somewhere more comfortable?" Bucky queried, "Not that this isn't great, but I've come like five times this evening, I'm kinda beat." 

"We could go sit on the sofa?" he suggested, trying not to think too closely about what the other man had just said, or how he knew exactly what one of those times had looked like. Instead he focused on the fact that, much to his relief, Bucky seemed just as unwilling to relinquish his hold as Steve did. 

"We could..." Bucky agreed, "Although I'm betting you've got a nice big comfy bed lying around here somewhere." 

"I- yeah," he confirmed, mentally kicking himself for how awkward he sounded. 

"I mean, your sofa did look pretty nice when I saw it earlier, so if that's what you want..." 

"No, no, you're right, the bed is a better idea." 

"I'm not trying to get in your pants, if that's what you're worried about," Bucky let out a little laugh, "To be honest, I don't think I could get it up again tonight even if I wanted to." 

"That's not- I didn't-" he cut himself off with a sigh before trying again, "I wasn't worried." 

"No?" Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him, a teasing grin on his face. 

"You wanna go lie down and cuddle or not?" he demanded exasperatedly. 

"You know what, I really, really do." 

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't even try to bite back his own chuckle of amusement as he stepped back, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders and guiding him across the room, "Come on, then." 

As soon as they reached his bedroom, Bucky pulled out of his grasp, all but launching himself onto the mattress, where he bounced once before flopping onto his back with a wide grin. 

"This is _so_ much better than my bed," he declared, spreading out his limbs like a starfish, before glancing back at Steve and demanding imperiously, "Now come here and cuddle me." 

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse, just to tease, but the fact was, he wanted it just as much as Bucky seemed to. Shaking his head at himself, he gave in to the inevitable, following Bucky across the floor before crawling onto the bed and up the length of the other man's body. 

"Cuddle!" Bucky demanded again when Steve came to a halt, hovering over him on all fours, and this time he couldn't resist being a little shit. 

Letting his body drop, he dutifully wrapped his arms around the man beneath him, even as he let the bulk of his weight settle on top of Bucky's significantly smaller frame. There was a soft 'oof' followed by a groan and then a flat palm smacking him none too gently on the arm. 

"You may be soft, but you're still fucking heavy," the other man panted, trying to wiggle out from under him, but finding himself trapped completely by Steve's body. 

"Thought this was what you wanted?" he queried innocently, relaxing even more until Bucky yelped. 

"Get off me, you big lug. I wanted to be cuddled, not crushed." 

"There's a difference?" Steve asked even as he relented, rolling to the side and pulling Bucky in against his chest instead. 

"Yes, Steve, there's a difference," the other man glowered at him for a second before something in his expression abruptly softened. "How long has it been since you've held someone like this?" 

"Too long," he admitted, wincing a little at the ache in his voice. 

"Good thing I'm here then, huh?" 

"So good," Steve agreed, wondering if Bucky had any idea quite how sincerely he meant that. After all, he'd started the night feeling so achingly lonely that he hadn't even known where to turn and now he felt happy and sated, with the most beautiful man he'd ever met wrapped up tight in his arms. It may not have been a dream come true, but it was as close as he was going to get in the space of a few hours and somehow it was more than enough. 

They fell silent after that, but it was a comfortable sort of quiet and Steve didn't even think twice about letting his eyelids flutter shut as he listened to the steady, soothing heartbeat of the man in his arms. He was so comfortable in fact, that he was halfway to sleep when Bucky stirred against him, his hand sliding lightly over Steve's back as he drew his face from the home he'd made for it in the curve of Steve's neck. 

"Ok?" he checked, shifting back far enough to meet the pretty blue eyes blinking hazily up at him. 

"Yeah, I just..." Bucky trailed off, biting his lip and avoiding meeting Steve's gaze, "Never mind." 

"No, come on, tell me," he prompted, making his voice as gentle as he knew how, "What is it?" 

"I- would you kiss me? Just once? I mean I know it's asking a lot and you don't have to, obviously, but-" 

Whatever else Bucky might have said cut off abruptly when Steve leaned in, muffling the rest of his words with his own mouth. It wasn't anything big or dramatic, just a chaste press of lips on lips, but it was all he needed just then and, if the smile on the other man's face when he drew back was anything to go by, it was just what Bucky had needed too. Still, surely there was no harm in taking just a little more and when he leaned in again, he wasn't the only one, their mouths meeting in a deeper but no less gentle kiss. 

They carried on like that for several minutes, kissing just for the sake of kissing, with no motive or intent beyond the simple pleasure of the act itself. It wasn't exactly innocent, at least not after the first one, but it remained slow and almost lazy, their tongues twining together in a sensual dance that left them both panting a little. 

" _Oh_ ," Bucky breathed when they finally parted, though neither of them drew back all that far. 

"Was that ok?" 

"It was more than ok," Bucky promised earnestly, " _Thank you_." 

"You're very welcome," he returned, freeing one of his hands to brush lightly through the other man's perfectly blow dried hair. "You're not the only one who misses kissing, you know." 

"Well whenever you want some more, my mouth is yours," Bucky pushed out his lips in a theatrical pucker, earning himself a laugh and the barest hint of a kiss. 

"I might just hold you to that," Steve warned lightly, kissing him again when his mouth relaxed out of its funny little twist. 

"Please, please, do. Although if you wanna _just hold me_ to your stupidly perfect chest, I'm down with that too." 

"Stupidly perfect?" 

"You look like a Greek god, carved out of solid marble, and yet you're the cuddliest person I've ever cuddled. That shouldn't even be _possible_ and yet, here we are." 

"Here we are indeed," Steve agreed, pulling Bucky back in against his apparently 'stupidly perfect' chest, though not before pressing their lips together with one last chaste little kiss. 

"A cuddle call," the other man blurted suddenly, interrupting the quiet that had fallen between them again. 

"Huh?" 

"Instead of a booty call, it's a cuddle call," Bucky explained with a wide grin. 

"You're ridiculous." 

"You say that now, but give it a few days and you'll be texting me at midnight for a cuddle call." 

"We are not calling it that." 

"Yes, yes we are." 

" _Ridiculous_ ," Steve repeated, though he was smiling too, an expression that only softened further when Bucky snuggled closer. 

Another few minutes ticked by in peaceful silence, until the other man stirred again, this time wiggling a little in an all too pleasant way, before raising his head again. 

"Would you take it the wrong way if I took my pants off?" 

"Well that all depends..." 

"I'm still not trying to get into yours." 

"What if I didn't have pants on to get into?" Steve questioned innocently, only to backtrack quickly when Bucky frowned. "I just meant perhaps we can both get a bit more comfortable? Maybe get under the covers so we can sleep? If- if you wanted to stay, that is...?" 

At that, Bucky's expression immediately softened and he nodded, before pulling himself out of Steve's arms. They didn't look at each other as they removed pants and socks and, in Bucky's case, a hoodie, but then Steve was flicking off the lights and pulling back the comforter, getting into bed as he watched the other man's shape in the darkness. A cell phone was placed on the opposite nightstand, the glow of the screen fleetingly illuminating the room with a bluish hue and then Bucky was slipping into bed beside him, their bodies fitting back together as if there hadn't been even a moment's interruption. 

"Hey, Steve?" the other man murmured, voice already a little slurred with encroaching sleep. 

"Hmm?" 

"Happy Valentine's day." 

"Happy Valentine's, Bucky," he whispered back, pressing his lips against the other man's forehead, "And really, _thank you_." 


End file.
